The Secrets That Hide Behind Closed Doors
by Looney4MyTunes3
Summary: AU. Set during 1906, Lily Scott narrates the scandalous events that occur before her eyes into her sacred, most treasured possession, her journal. LP
1. Just the Beginning

**This has been in my mind for several days now and I just decided to put it on paper and see how it turns out. Enjoy.**

September 2, 1906

Dear Diary,

Since this is my first journal, I suppose I shall first explain who I am and my sudden interest in starting my own little secret book. My name is Lily Scott and I'm from Tree Hill, North Carolina. I'm the daughter of Karen Roe and Keith Scott. Sadly, my mother died while giving birth to me and my father died several months before I was born. Now, my caretaker is Aunt Brooke who may I add, is the gossip mogul of the county. Anything you want to know about someone she'll tell you, and if she doesn't seem to have an answer to you're question she'll find it out no matter what extent she may have to go to. Though there aren't any words to explain my love for Aunt Brooke, I had hoped my guardian would be my half brother, Lucas Scott, but he's been pretty tied down lately. You see, his father Dan Scott, has given him a big old chunk of property to start off a farm for his family as a wedding present. He recently got married to Lindsey Strauss-Scott although much respected by her father's achievements many of Lucas' friends disapprove of her including Brooke, but we'll get to that later on. Now let me explain to you the reason for starting my own secret journal. I've been holding this in since last week and I've wanted to tell someone, but I just don't seem to have the stamina to do so. Also, excuse me diary if I miss several parts that you may find important to the understanding of what's going on, I'm sure I'll realize it sooner or later and add any essential events. Where do I begin? Oh right about two weeks previous from today…

"Lily dear, would you like some cookies? I baked them myself and you must be awfully tired after all that work you've done at school today."

"Yes, please Aunt Brooke."

Entering the cozy living room, Brooke placed the tray containing several cookies and two glasses of milk on the table that lay right next to the window. While Lily sat on a simple couch that was seated beside the window parallel to another couch that Brooke was about to make herself comfortable on. Taking a sip from the milk Brooke looked out the window noticing Lucas Scott carrying a sack of fire wood and some fruits to the house across the street. Without hesitation Brooke involuntarily pointed out to Lily where her brother was going.

"Lily, where do you think your brother is going today?" She asked, though knowing the reason.

Looking outside following her brother, she realized Lucas was walking towards Ms. Sawyer's house. Ms. Sawyer, also known as Peyton was her school teacher. People believed that she was pregnant, but had no clue where the father was. She didn't live with anyone, but said that her partner was off taking care of his mother who has become tremendously ill. Many people, however, didn't give in to her tail, but felt that she was awfully lonely in that hideous house of hers. It wasn't very inviting; the wooden fence was beyond wrecked and the property was filled with weeds. Also, the house was extremely small, the woof seemingly leaked every winter, and it was believed to be a miracle that the woof didn't collapse.

"I have no idea. It seems to me that he is caring some items to Ms. Sawyer, maybe I should help."

"Honey, I don't think that would be necessary he seems to have it all under control."

"I wouldn't mind, maybe Peyton might need some company."

"Oh, trust me right now she'll be nothing but lonely. You don't have to waist your time over there go out and have fun with Jamie."

"Sure." Lily shrugged it off and left.

**I'm sorry that this was very short, but I want to see the response before I go further into the story. I'll only continue if I have a decent amount of reviews. Also, if you guys have any suggestions to what you may want to happen tell me and I'll try to incorporate it into the story. **


	2. Dare You Ask?

Dear Diary,

Staring at the plateau I find a sense of serenity pass over me. It's a feeling I haven't felt recently. Life has been so hectic for the past several days that the sight in front of my eyes sends a rush of calming emotions through my body. It's truly spectacular, the sounds of the river's clear water clashing against the rocks, while the gusts of wind rustle against the tress and the birds chirp sending a harmonic sensation. It's as if nature has come before me on queue to perform a concert working together like an orchestra with the sounds illuminating the scene before my eyes. The rippling of water falls possesses different dimensions that send forth reflections to different angles. While the water creates a relaxing sentiment the setting sun shines through the weeping willows adding to the beautifully green grass a golden pigment, blending together. It's a vision of perfection, one of the most memorable views I've seen in my life. However, as I stare at the distance I imagine Lucas. He had come here on several occasions. The moments that still flood my mind every time I come to this enchanting garden is the ones where I would follow him, hiding behind the trees or weeds I would watch him secretly come here and fall to his knees, break down, and cry. As he would stand up, his eyes puffy and red, I noticed it held from a distance longing and regret. Each time I saw this act of anguish my heart would break into several pieces wondering the reason to this cause of emotion. Today Diary, my question has been answered. However, before I tell you what it is, you must understand from the beginning what happened for that is the only reason I began to write inside of you my dear friend.

"Lily, sweetie, can you please help Jamie outside with the garden. Seems to me that if someone doesn't help him soon there will be nothing but dirt" Brooke spoke.

"Yea sure, just let me finish this chapter of Jane Eyre."

"No, now!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Fine!" Lily replied reluctantly.

As she stepped out to the front garden of the small, yet cozy house she saw Jamie plucking out basically every flower from the soil.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked bewildered.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to help. Brooke asked me if I knew how to take out the weeds and I saw mom do it plenty of times, I thought it might not be that hard… Boy was I wrong."

With a roll of the eyes Lily went up to Jamie thoroughly explaining to him the process of what was needed to be done. After several hours, the garden was finished and the front of the house didn't look half bad. Well, except for the side where Jamie not knowing what to do removed almost all the flowers giving the one side an empty appeal.

Once looking at their hard work, Brooke came out with some snacks and lemonade knowing they had used much effort to make the house look decent.

"Ok kids, here are some tasty treats for all the labor you have done today."

"Thanks Aunt Brooke" both the children replied in a rhythmic tone.

"Jamie, honey, did you notify you're mother that I would love for her to come by today?"

"Yes, I did. She told me if she had time she would try and come by."

"Thanks dear."

"Well you two enjoy you're meal, I'll be inside if you need anything. Don't forget to wipe you're feet before you come in and remove any dirt form you're clothes before you enter the house. I just cleaned and I don't want all my work to be for nothing."

"Will do" Lily replied for both her and Jamie.

After both Jamie and Lily finished their food and drink they cleaned up and decided to play hide and go seek. During those minutes Haley, Jamie's mother, was able to come by and catch up with Brooke about the county gossip. While hiding behind the bushes close to the living room, Lily overheard some of the adults' conversation.

"It's just dreadful. I never thought their relationship would just end that way."

"As far as I know it still hasn't."

"What?" Haley exclaimed.

"Yes, it's true, I know it is. It's completely obvious."

"Wait, so you have seen them together?"

"Technically no, but I just feel it."

"Maybe you just want to believe. Goodness knows I do. They were the golden couple of this society. It's a shame the way it ended like that."

"They never truly got their closure. It's a pity how he just up and left like-"

"Found you!" Jamie yelled.

"Shhh" Lily emphasized by putting her finger next to her lips hoping Jamie would be quiet.

"Why?"

"I want to hear the conversation between Aunt Brooke and Haley."

"Mom told me it's never good to listen to other people's conversations especially if they don't want you to."

"Fortunately, I don't give a hoot. It seems like they are talking about someone important and I want to find out whom."

Before she could get back to her previous action Haley and Brooke were outside calling for the two children.

"Oh. Darn it, I guess you won't be able to find out after all" Jamie spoke sarcasm leaking from every word.

With irritation coming from her voice she replied, "Thanks" and then rolled her eyes.

Once they reached the two adults, Jamie left with his mother and Lily went to finish setting up her supplies for school the following day and finish reading her favorite novel so far, Jane Eyre.

"Ms. Sawyer, Ms. Sawyer. I know the answer call on me! Call on me!" One of the students known as Isaac called out.

"Now Isaac if you don't close that mouth of yours I won't ever call on you and if worse comes to worse I'm going to have to take out that ruler of mine." Peyton replied.

Not at all fearing Ms. Sawyer, Isaac knew that the teacher couldn't hurt a fly let alone a student. He continued to move his arm up and down begging for her to call him.

All the while Lily and Jamie were sitting side by side reviewing the basic concepts learned today in class. However, Lily seemingly distracted still contemplative on what the two older women were talking about the previous day.

"Jamie?" Lily whispered.

"Yes?"

"Did you're mom ever tell you or talk to you about a certain relationship or something?"

"What do you mean? Is this from the conversation yesterday?"

"No… Yes."

"Yes, it is. I just want to know what Aunt Brooke and Aunt Haley were talking about. They spoke about some golden couple it seemed pretty interesting. I just want to know who they were talking about."

"I'm not sure, but I overheard my mom and dad speaking about Ms. Sawyer and her past relationships. Something about her having a child, I'm not sure, but I'm positive it connects to what Mom and Brooke were talking about. Everyone's been talking about Ms. Sawyer recently.

"Jamie, the perfect child, listening in on his parents' private conversation? Shame on you." Lily spoke sarcastically.

"I wasn't intentionally listening, I just happened to hear them while I was cleaning the dishes."

"Uhuh, yea sure."

In an instant, Peyton called on Lily, the brain of the class, to answer the question. Everyone understood that Lily was her favorite students out of all the children.

_Besides her amazing intellects dare you ask the second reason for her being her favored child? _

* * *

**Well tell me how was this chapter. If I don't get a decent amount of reviews then I will not continue. Please tell me what adjustments or corrections need to be made to improve my work.**_ **Thanks so much!**_


End file.
